Alexis Perez V2
by Amaya73
Summary: Just the first chapter of Alexis Perez TOTALLY rewritten! I think it's MUCH better than the original so take a look! I will return the favor if you review!
1. Just A Dream

**A/N: Hey All! Okay so this is version 2 of Alexis Perez! I decided, with the help someone, that I needed to rewrite it! I think this version is a lot better but please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! I will return the review!**

"Where are we?" You say and look around, though you can't see anything. "I don't know, are you okay?" A boy's voice comes from your right; you try to see who he is but fail to see through the darkness. 'Yeah, I think I'm fine. Are you okay?" Your head aches and you rub your scalp, something warm and sticky clings to your finger. _Ow_. "I'm okay. Let me help you up." The boy's cold hands lift you off the cold, hard ground. "I think I cut my head." You turn to the dark figure next to you. "Is it bad?" He says. "No, it's just a small cut. What happened?" You wipe the blood onto your skirt. "I don't-" His sentence was cut short by a loud crack behind you. "COME ON!" The cold, sweaty hand grabs your hand again and begins running with you. "RUN! COME ON!" He keeps yelling as you run in the pitch dark. Another loud crack pierces through the air and the hand holding yours lets go and the body is lifted up into the air. You stop and bend down next to the boy, still not knowing who it is. "Lexi, keep running, don't worry about me!" He is still lying on the ground. "No, I wont, come on! I can't just leave you here!" You try helping him up, but he refuses. "No, just go. I'll be okay, I promise. Just GO!" He gets up and pushes you away. "But-" You start but get cut off. "GO NOW!" He pushes you again and you begin running. You hear a scream and begin running faster and crying. _No! No! Why him? WHY? _You began to hear a weird, yet very familiar beeping noise.

"Alexis! Wake-up! Alexis, get up now! **DON'T MAKE ME GET THE HOSE!**"You wake up with a start. _Oh my god! Keep running!...wait it..it was..just.a.dream?_ You sigh, _Thank god. _You look at your mother and shut off your alarm. "Are you okay dear?" Your mother looks at you with concern. You nod and stretch. "Good, now hurry up or we are going to be late! You get out of bed and do your usually morning routine. You slowly make your way downstairs into the kitchen to see your brother pretty much inhaling cereal and your mother rechecking your luggage.

"Hey," you say as your ruff up your brothers' hair, "you sleep in too? "Yeah...she's a bit cranky today if you ask me..." you laugh at him as your mother gives you two the 'you-better-shut-your-mouth-before-I-smack-you-into-tomorrow' look. Your brother, Ryan, was only 15 months younger than you, so he was practically your twin. You even looked a lot alike. He is a 5th/6th year, while you are a 6th/7th year. Your are in two grades because your old school taught more advanced stuff earlier on since it was a much smaller school.

"Are you sure you two have everything? Because if either of you forge..." Your mom puts her hands on her hips and look at the two of you.

Ryan cuts her off, "Mom, we have checked at least a hundred times last night, we have everything." He brother smiles at your mom. "Well ok, Alexis go start the car, and Ryan you load up the luggage." She huffs and walks into the living room.

"HOGWARTS EXPRESS LOADING NOW, LEAVING IN THREE MINUTES!" The gentlemen who shouted began helping kids load there things onto the train.

"Mom...we...can't...breathe..." Ryan chokes out to your mother, thankfully she lets go. "We are really going to miss you two! Dad is really he sorry he couldn't be here, you know how he is..." She gives a sad smile and kisses your brother and you. "I love you mom, I will write whenever I can." You say as you grab your trunk and give her a hug. As you board the train you look back to see your mother crying and waving good-bye. You feel bad for leaving her all alone on the platform and hate seeing her cry.

"Let's find a compartment..." Ryan says and you snap out your trance.

"God, they are all full... let's just ask these people..." You open the door to see a blond boy with cold gray eyes and two thickset blokes with very expressionless looks on their faces. "Hi! Can we join you?" You say, perkily. The blond boy gives you a weird, almost disgusted look. "Are you kidding me? Someone like me sitting with someone like _that_?" He says and glares at you. The other two, obviously his goons, chuckle trollishly. At first you are totally taken back, stunned at how rude the boy was, but then you feel hurt. "Oh, um, okay. Sorry for interrupting…" You close the door and turn around. "You okay, Lexi?" Ryan says, knowing you hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine." You keep your head down as you talk. "I can beat him up if you want me too." He says and punches the air. You smile, your brother could always put a smile on your face, "No, its okay, thanks though." You start down the corridor. "Okay, but the offers on the table. Let's try this compartment, okay?" He says and you nod.

You walk down the corridor a bit more and Ryan slides the door open and there's a tall, dark-haired boy, a girl with slightly busy hair, and a tall boy with red hair. "Hi, can we sit in here? All the other compartments are full." "Yeah," the girl stands up, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley..." she points to the boys. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan and this is my sister Alexis." He sits down. You sit next to him and say, "Everyone just calls me Lexi though." "So what year are you two in?" Hermione smiles sweetly. "I'm a 6th and 7th year." You say while putting your trunk under your seat. "And I'm a 5th and 6th. What about you guys?" Ryan smiles at Hermione."I'm a 5th year." They all say in unison, which makes everyone laugh."How are you guys two different years?" She looks curiously at the two of you. You begin to answer but Ryan cuts you off, "Our school was smaller so we got a lot more one-on-one time with teachers." After that you all talk about Hogwarts, Quidditch, music, and other various subjects.

**_BANG! BANG! FRRRWWHHIRRR! AHHH! POP-POP-POP! _**All five of you jump.

"What the **HELL** was that?" You say your eyes huge.You hear screams, laughter, running, and more obnoxious noises.Ron and Harry get up and look out the compartment door. They start laughing."Whats going on?" Ryan gets up and looks out of the door. He also starts laughing at whatever is going on down the hall.

**_POP-POP-POP! WHHHHIIIRRR! BAM! BAM!_** You see flashes of light from down the hall.

"You guys! OVER HERE!" Ron waves at someone down the hall.

"George! RUN!" A mysterious voice echoes from the hall. You see smoke, sparks, and kids through the doorway. Suddenly two red heads, twins, run up to the door. "What did you guys do this time?" Hermione rolls her eyes. "...Nothing..." the first twin says and gives an innocent look. Then the second one chimes in, "Why would you think _WE _did anything, our dear sweet Hermione?" She rolls her eyes again. Kids run by, coughing and laughing, as the twins sit down and close the door. You can still see sparks and flashes of light through the door. "What did you guys do?" Ryan breaks the silence. "Just let off some harmless fireworks we made..." The second twin says matter-of-factly. "We thought the train would be the best place to introduce our Wildfire Whiz-Bangs" the first twin says and smiles. "Who would have known that all hell would break loose?" the second twin chimes in. "I did..." Hermione grumbles but the twins ignore her. The first twin speaks again, "And who could have guessed that a firework would chase the cart lady down the hall causing every kid within a five-foot radius to steal treats from her abandoned cart?" Everyone laughs but Hermione shakes her head. "Anyway, who are you two?" the second twin looks over at you and your brother. "Oh, my name is Alexis Perez, but you can call me Lexi, and this is my brother Ryan." "But you can call me Ryan." He says tauntingly. "Oh well my name is George and this is my twin, Fr-" George beings to say. "Fred, nice to meet you" he says as he shakes your hand.

_Can you say 'hottie'? _You think to yourself as you stare at Fred.

"So what year you guys?" Ryan asks. "We are 7th years, you?" answers Fred. "I'm a 5th and 6th year, she's a 6th and 7th year...it's a long story..." He elbows you, snapping you out of your trance. George pulls out a bag, "Anyone want any cauldron cakes or treacle tarts? Their on the house..." Everyone, except Hermione, laughs and grabs something from the bag.

_This is going to be an interesting year._


	2. The Pillow Of Death

**A/N: **Hey All! Thanks for reading! This is the new and improved version of Alexis Perez. Please review! I will return the favor!

After a few hours you finally arrive at Hogsmeade station. "We'll meet up with you guys later!" Hermione says as they all get into carriages.

_Strange looking horses, beautiful, but strange._

You look around and see a huge man. 'Where are we supposed to go now?" Ryan nudges you. I don't know, go ask…that guy." You say and point to the huge man ushering students to boats. Ryan shrugs and walks over to the giant, "Excuse me sir, uh, we don't know where we're supposed to go…"."Right 'tis way…" he ushers both of you onto a boat. "Wow, it's huge, huh?" You stare at the castle, awestruck. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's part giant or something." He says. Confused, you look at him and see that he's staring at the huge man. "I meant the castle…" You snort. "Oh, ha-ha, yeah it's nice…" He says but continues to watch the giant. You just roll your eyes. Finally, you arrive at the castle and as soon as you do a lady walks up to you. "Alexis and Ryan Perez, I presume?" You nod. "I'm Professor McGonagall. You'll be sorted first, Ms. Perez, and then you, Mr. Perez. Come along, follow me now, please." You follow her into the Great Hall. "I hate when they call us Mr. and Ms. Perez, it sounds like we're married or something…" Ryan says disgustedly. "Yeah I know." You say smiling. You wave to the gang as you walk by them. As you're led to the front of the hall you see a very, very old raggedy hat sitting on a stool.

_Ew! That thing is ugly! Who wear's that?_

"Alexis, you're first. Sit down here." Professor McGonagall picks up the Sorting Hat and places it on your head.

_Hmm, very interesting… clever and a bit mischievous. A bit uncertain at times, very indecisive._

You freak out a bit at first when you hear the hat.

_Brave at times and caring. Where to put you…where? _**GRYFFINDOR!**

You smile widely and the whole Gryffindor table beings to cheer. You walk over to Hermione at your new house table. "Sweet! This year is going to be a blast!" You smile and shake hands with various fellow Gryffindors. Everyone watches as your brother is sorted. After a few minutes **GRYFFINDOR **is shouted again from the hat. The whole table stands up and cheers again. "Well this is going to be fun…" Ryan smiles and sits next to Harry. The rest of the first years are sorted and Dumbledore makes his usual start-of-term speech. Suddenly, food appears onto the platters and bowls on the table. "Now that's effin' rad!" You smiled and everyone digs in.

After dinner everybody heads up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Treacle Tart" George says the password and the Fat Lady wings open, revealing on opening. The common room is decked out in the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. It's very warm and cozy, complete with a fire place with couches and chairs placed nicely around the room. It's also scattered with overflowing bookshelves and tables. "Well I'm going to bed, are you coming Alexis?" Hermione says, lingering at the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs. "Yeah, in a minute, I want to say goodnight to Ryan first." You sit on a couch. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then. Night." She walks up the stairs. "Night Hermione." A few minutes later Ryan and a few other Gryffindor boys walk through the portrait. "Hey Ryan!" You wave as he walks towards you. "Hey Lexi, what are you up too?" He waves off his new friends. "Just waiting for you to say goodnight." "Oh, okay. Well I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow. G'night." He says and ruffs up your hair. "Night _loser_." You say playfully. He just smiles and walks up the stairs to his dorm. You watch the fire and get lost in your thoughts. You think about how different Hogwarts is from your old school and how different people are. _I just hope tomorrow is as good. _

"Hey, what you still doing up?" A voice breaks your thoughts. "Oh, hey, it's you two. I was just thinking. What are you two up to?" You raise your eyebrow curiously. "Just working on…stuff." George says strangely. "Ohhh, stuff, huh?" You smile at him. "Yup, stuff. Well I'm going to bed. Big day ahead, first day of classes. Night Lexi." He walks towards the stairs. "Night, George…?" You say not sure if you saying the right name. He turns and smiles, reassuring you that you were correct. "Sooo, Fred…What's up?" You smile at him as he sits down in the chair across from you. "Not much, just planning." He smiles roguishly.

"Planning for what?"

"You'll see. How was you're first day?" He changes the subject. "It was okay. I'm just happy I made friends so fast, I was afraid that no one would even talk to me for the first week." You say, thoughtfully. It's silent for a few minutes but Fred breaks the silence, "What classes are you taking?"

"Care of Magical Creature, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmacy, and Astronomy." You say, tryin to remember all the classes you chose. "Aren't those 6th and 7th year classes?" He asks, slightly confused. You smile and explain, "Well I don't know what I want to do yet so I figure if I get enough N.E.W.T.S I have a chance of doing whatever I want. And some of them are 7th year classes because my other school taught more advanced lessons on some subjects earlier on." He nods, "Oh, I see. Well maybe we'll have some classes together." You smile at him, "Yeah maybe. That would be nice." You both stare, lost in your own thoughts, into the fire. "Well," you break the silence, "I'm going to bed, night Fred." You stand up. "Night Alexis, see you in the morning." He stands up too and you both stand there awkwardly in front of each other. "Heh, night then." You say uncomfortably and trot up the dormitory stairs.

You get to your dormitory and see that your trunk is already at the foot of your bed and your uniform is lying neatly on top of the trunk. You black owl, Nyx, is already resting in her cage. You look around and notice that you're sharing your room with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. You had met all of them earlier during dinner. You change into your pajamas, hop into the nice, comfy bedspread, and drift off to sleep replaying the events of the day.

"Hey, Lexi! Wake-up!" Angelina shakes you a bit. "Just a few more minutes, _mom_. You mumble. Katie and Alicia giggle, knowing what's about to happen.

**FFFFUUMMMP!**

All of a sudden, you are being smacked repeatedly by Angelina's 'pillow-of death'. "GET YOU LAZY ARSE UP!" She says between hits. "Okay! Okay! OW! Angelina STOP! Please!" You yell while trying to sleepily dodged her pillow. She hits you one last time and you sit up, rubbing your eyes. "Is it time to get up already?" You whine. "Yeah," Katie smiles from the door, "breakfast is already being served in the Great Hall." "We'll meet you down there!" Alicia waves and the three of them walk out the door, leaving you to get dressed or drift back to sleep.

_Might as well get up and eat breakfast…_

You take a shower and as you finish dressing someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" You say, putting on your skirt. Hermione walks in with a cheery smile. "Hey! I was waiting for you down in the commons. Katie said you were probably still sleeping so I decided to come up and get you so we can go to breakfast together."

"Oh, cool thanks. Let's roll!" You grab your bag and head out the door. You talk with Hermione about school, boys, Quidditch, and classes on the way to breakfast. "Morning." Hermione smiles at everyone at the table and sits down. Some people reply but most just continue eating. You ruff up your brother's hair, "Morning." He smiles and manages to say 'Ood Orning' through his full mouth. You give him a disgusted look and he just snorts. You sit between Ryan and Hermione. "OHMYGOD!" You suddenly squeal. "What?!" Ron asks, startled, and the rest of the table looks at you, also startled. "PANCAKES!" You give a big joyful grin. Various people shake their heads and continue eating. "Here's your schedules, I got them for you cause you were late" Harry says and hands you a piece of parchment. "Anks Arry." Is all you manage out with you mouth full of pancake. He smiles and nods his head, "No problem." "

"What's your schedule for today?" Fred asks from across the table. You swallow your food, "Umm," you look down at the parchment, "Charms, then Double Transfiguration, and last is double Potions. How bout you? Do we have any classes together?"

"Yeah, we have all of them together….including _Potions..._ugh." He groans.

"What's wrong with Potions?" You say cocking your head.

"Potions class has the worse teacher _ever_. Professor Snape. It's not going to be too bad though, since we have it together." Fred smiles. You find later that you have Transfiguration with Katie, Angelina, and Hermione. You have George in your Charms class and Fred ends up in all your classes.

"Well, I'm going to head to class now; I want to make sure I get a good seat. See you in Transfiguration class, Alexis!" Hermione says and heads towards the Entrance Hall.

"Yeah, I should be going too. See you later," Ron says and gets up, "Hermione, wait!" He and Harry run after Hermione and disappear through the doors. "Guess I should be going to Care of Magical Creatures now. See ya later sis!" Ryan waves good-bye and you wave back. After awhile you're left with just Fred and George. "Guess we should go…Wouldn't want you to be late for your first class at Hogwarts, would we?" George says, stuffing his face with the last of his scrambled eggs. "No, you wouldn't. Let's go, Charms should be fun, right?" You smiled and the three of you head out the Great Hall to the seventh floor corridor.


	3. Damn, that prefect

**A/N: Review and I'll return the favor! Especially constructive critism. I hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Hello Students! Welcome back! Take your seats, please!" Professor Flitwick says to the stream of kids pilling in his classroom. You snort at the tiny, ancient man with a shock of white hair. You notice he's standing upon a stack of books it the front of the classroom.

_Now that looks stable…_

You, George, and Fred try to find seats next to each other but only can find two seats in a row.

"Go ahead and sit there, I'll just sit, um, over there." You say as Fred and George sit down. They just nod their heads and begin discussing things in code.

_Obviously they've never heard of 'ladies first'…_

"Can I sit here?" You ask a Ravenclaw. Only a few seats are open and you decided to sit in the back on the other side of the room from the twins.

"Yeah, whatever." The Ravenclaw, who you later learn is Kevin Entwhistle, says and turns back to a girl.

_Great. Just Great. _

"Okay class, Today we will be learning the Aguamenti charm. This is somewhat of a Conjuring spell, which you should have all learned last year. The origin of this charm…" You zone out and begin doodling on some scrap parchment. You decide to write Fred a note.

_**Fred,**_

_**When are Quidditch tryouts? Has Prof. Flitwick ever fallen off those books? Cause they're not looking to steady at the moment. I can't believe I'm stuck with you all day today…what did I do to deserve that?! I'm just kidding though. It's nice to have someone I know in every class. Does George always drool like that much? It looks like he could drown himself.**_

_**Lexi**_

You set your quill down and crumple the parchment into a ball. "Wingardium Leviosa." You whisper and the ball is lifted into the air. You bring your want back and then fling the note and Fred. He looks up, startled, and you laugh.

"Yes, Miss Perez? What is so funny?" Professor Flitwick looks intently at you. "Um, uh," You stammer, not wanting to let him know that you aren't listening. You look over to Fred and he points to the large window behind the professor. "I, uh, saw someone outside and they, uh, were making gestures. I'm sorry." You lie. "It's quite alright Miss Perez. Back to the discussion…" He begins rambling on again. You look to Fred who smiles and shakes his head. You smile and shrug. He opens the note and begins reading, smiling as he does. You watch as George's drool travels further up his desk.

_Gross, reminds me of Ryan though. Ha-ha. _

_Ffump. _You look up and see Fred smiling. You look down to your desk and see a crumbled up note. You quietly uncrumble the note, trying not to disturb Flitwick

_**Lexi,**_

**_Quidditch tryouts are soon, ask Angelina about em. No, Flitwick hasnt ever fallen off, but theres a first for everything. Ha-ha, you're real funny Lexi. We'll have fun in classes today though; you seem like you're a funny person like me. George drols an insane amount, come to think of it, so does Ron. It's really nice outside today; if you don't have plans do you want to have lunch out by the lake?_**

_**Fred**_

You thinks it's sort of cute that he spells some words wrong. You begin writing a reply but then the professor announces that it's time to try the charm. You put the notes into your bag. You watch as Fred wakes up George, who wipes off only about half the slobber on his face. You laugh and Fred looks over and laughs too.

"Okay, now you must say the incantation, Aguamenti and flick your wands like so, "He flicks his wrist a few times," Point your wand into the goblet. The most important thing is to concentrate on the inside of the goblet. We don't want water shooting all ove-"

"**AGUAMENTI!**" All of a sudden, Kenneth Towler, a 7th year Gryffindor, shoots water straight at an unsuspecting Professor Flitwick. You watch as the stream of water hits Professor Flitwick right between the eyes. Everyone watches, mouths gaping, as the miniature man totters and the falls. The whole class bursts out laughing. Being that the books are so unstable in the first place they also fall… right on top of Flitwick. The class then laughs even harder, except for Kenneth, who has a look of distress and embarrassment on his face. You get up from your seat and hurry over to the buried professor.

"Oh...MyGod...Professor…Flitwick." You try to say between uncontrollable snorts of laughing. You and Lillian Clearwater uncover the professor while others continuing laughing. "Are you okay Professor?" Lillian Clearwater leans over him. He sits up, "Yes, well I think so. Maybe I should go to the Hospital Wing to be sure." You smile and help the professor up. He nods and brushes himself off. "I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey." Lillian says, holding onto the professor. "Yes, thank you Miss Clearwater. Class, please behave and study the rest of the class." The man says as Lillian picks him up. You laugh as she carries him out of the class. "Oy! Lexi, come here." Fred calls to you. George gets up and begins talking with a group of girls so you sit down in his seat next to Fred.

"You called it." Fred says as you sit down.

"What do you mean?" You cock your eyebrow.

"You said it would be funny if he fell, and he did. I knew you were planning _something_, but I wasn't expecting for you to try and take out the professor on the first day." He smiles and playfully punches you in the arm.

"What?! I think **you** were the one who planned it! And now you're trying to blame it on me? I see how it is now." You try to look completely serious but can't help but smile. You both watch as George woos the crowd of girls around him.

"So, uh, what do you want to do? We still have like thirty minutes left."

"Well, we could leave class and cause some havoc." Fred says, smirking.

You nod, "Sounds good to me, let's go!" The two of you pack up your things and leave..

"So, where do you want to go?" Fred asks as you exit the class.

"Well, since I don't know where anything is I think you need to surprise me." You matter-of-factly say.

"Okay, but are you sure you trust me?" He grins.

You stop, "Yes…?" You say, raising your eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you'll find out." He smiles and you both continuing walking. After a few minutes you find yourself on the lawns. "Well, here we are." He sits down and then you sit next to him. You look out to the lake.

"Wow, it's beautiful." You sigh.

"Yeah it is, too bad we can only be here for another, like, thirty seconds…" He says, still gazing at the lake.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" You say, watching the mesmerizing water.

"Well, considering it's your first day, I'd hate for you to get detention from that prefect coming our way." He looks at you smiling. You look left and see a prefect about 50 feet away running towards you, not looking too pleased.

"_Shit_." You jump up and so does Fred. "What are we going to do?"

"Um… I know! Follow me!" Fred says and begins running. You chase after his as he runs towards the water.

"HEY STOP RIGHT NOW!" The prefect yells, infuriated. You look back to see that the prefect is only about 30 feet away.

_Damn, that prefect is fast._


	4. We were, uh, racing?

You keep running and after fifty feet you look back again. "Fred! He's… catching… up!" You manage to say through exasperated breaths.

"Don't worry; I know how to lose him!" He says as he speeds up and you keep up with him.

_This reminds me of the good old days…_You think and smile to yourself.

"Lexi, we got to go faster if we want to get away!" Fred shouts and you both speed up again, the prefect was still pretty close.

"STOP OR I WILL LEG LOCK YOU!" The prefect yells.

_Oh Merlin._

Fred shoves the door open to the Greenhouse courtyard. Luckily, there isn't a class in the Greenhouses that day; they are all done at the lake studying marine plants in their natural habitat. You sprint through the doors as Fred slams them closed and throws a wheelbarrow in front of them.

"Hurry this way!" He says and you follow him, weaving behind a greenhouse to the back of the fenced area.

**BAAAM! CRASH!**

You jump at the noise and know that the prefect has broke through the doors and fallen over the wheelbarrow. You laugh and look at Fred.

"Come one, we have to get over the fence." He wipes the sweat off his head.

"Um, I don't think I can get over that!" You cry looking at the exceptionally high barrier.

"Um, uh," Fred utters and looks around, "Get on my shoulders!" He gets on one knee.

You laugh, "Proposing?" He laughs and you sit on his shoulders. You reach up and grab the top of the brick barrier, pulling yourself up and over.

"Fred?" You shout over the fence, "Fred?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PRATS? YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" The prefect yells.

_Ahh, where is he?_

Fred hurries over the wall. "Where-?" You begin to say but he covers your mouth with his hand.

"Shhh…" He says putting his finger up to his lips. You listen and can hear the prefect searching around, oblivious that you two are only a few feet away from him. Fred taps you and mouths 'This way.' You follow him to the back of the area, trying hard not to make a sound. He shows you a hole and you crawl through.

"On the count of three run to for the castle, okay?" He whispers and you nod.

"One…two…three!" You both start sprinting and you hear someone shout. You don't dare look back and just keep running for safety.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" A stream of purple light whizzes past you.

"Bloody Hell!" You shout as another stream jets by you.

"Hurry! If we get in the castle we can hide!" He yells, dodging another purple jet.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Another stream goes past you, closer than the first one. You are close to the castle now and you can hear students laughing and talking. Many of them take notice to you and Fred. Some even start chanting "Fred, Fred, Fred!" and shouting things like "Come one Fred! Faster! He's going to catch you!"

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" An innocent bystander gets hit as you and Fred dash into the castle.

"The stairs!" Fred yells. You follow as he pushes pass people. Finally, you are safe, walking with a crowd of people.

"He's going to recognize us, isn't he?" You say, looking out for the prefect.

"Yeah, uh, we should change what we look like I guess. Put your robes on and put on the hood." He says, and you follow his directions.

"Where's your robes? He's going to recognize you." You say, pulling your hood further over your face.

"Nah, I'll be okay." He grins as the prefect walks up to you.

"Well, well, you didn't think I would catch you, did you? You're going to have so much detention! Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The prefect shouts at you.

"Um, what?" You look at him innocently.

"You were the other runner." He looks at you sternly.

"Actually, that was an another guy. I don't think he would appreciate you calling him a girl." Fred smirked.

"Oh. Well, what's your name?" The prefect gets out paper and a quill.

"George, George Weasley." He lies.

"You bloody Weasley's, always causing trouble. I'm giving this to Professor McGonagall; she'll give you when and where you'll detention tonight." He storms off, stopping a third year for throwing enchanted paper airplanes at fellow students.

"He's not that smart is he?" You ask and Fred shakes his head, "Isn't George going to be a little mad when he finds out you got him detention?"

"Nah," He smirks, "he owes me anyway."

"Oh. Hey Hermione!" You wave to her.

"Hey, I heard the two of you were running from on of the prefects. Fred, how could you already get her in trouble? It's her first day for Merlin's sake! How much detention did you get?"

"We didn't get any." You grin.

"What?! How did you manage that?" She looks at you quizzically.

"Fred's good at lying." You giggle and she narrows her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class helping out the teacher or something?" Fred changes the subject.

"Shouldn't you be doing something bad?" Hermione barked back.

"Yeah, actually I should. I'll see you guys later." He starts to walk away.

"Bye!" You yell to him as he disappears into the crowd of people.

"Well, I guess we should head up then. We have Transfiguration together, right?" Hermione asks and you nod, and you begin towards the classroom.

"Hermione, aren't you a fifth year though?" You see some kids walking into the classroom.

"Yeah, but I decided to go for a challenge, a class a bit higher than my level."

You walk into the classroom, "I didn't know you were so smart. Not that I thought you were dumb or anything." You both sit down at a table behind Angelina and Katie.

She smiles, "Thanks, I hope we don't have to review today, I absolutely despise reviewing."

Katie turns around, "Hey Alexis, I saw you and Fred running from a prefect out on the lawns. What was that all about?"

"We were, uh, racing…?" You lie and giggle. Katie just shakes her head and turns around.

"Good Morning class! Welcome back!" Professor McGonagall transforms from her cat form, "Today we will be reviewing." Hermione groans, "We will be doing some basic transfiguration, switching spells today," she looks around at the class, "Well, get to it then! No goofi-"

Fred walks in.

"Fred," McGonagall's eyes narrow," so nice of you to join us. That will be five points from Gryffindor for being late. Now take you're seat and get started." She walked back to her desk and began grading papers as Fred sat next to Lee.

"I really, really despise review…" She gets out her wand.

"Oh come on, Mione! It's not _that _bad. I mean switching dragon's teeth to wine-gums is…fun…" You try and cheer her up, but it obviously doesn't work.

"Oh yes, it is a _blast_!" She says, switching the teeth to gums.

"… You're being sarcastic, right?" You ask her, jokingly.

"Yes." She replies lazily. You smile at her. The class seems to go on forever, just switching from dragon teeth to wine-gums, wine-gums to dragon teeth, over and over again.

Professor McGonagall looks up from her paperwork as the bell rings, "Class dismissed. I recommend you don't be late next time." She looks at Fred on the last part, who just shrugs.

_Finally! I'm starving!_

Everyone files out of the classroom.

"Hey, do you want to go up to the commons with me before going down to lunch? And maybe after lunch we could study together?" Hermione asks as you head out of the corridor.

"Sorry Hermione, I have other plans. But maybe we can study later?" You feel bad for turning her down.

"Okay, I will see you later then. Harry! Wait!" She runs and catches up with Harry and Ron.

Fred walks up to you, "You want to go get food now? I'm starving!" You nod and you both start down the stairs. When you get to the Great Hall, you grab some sandwiches and chips (as in French fries), chat with a few friends, and head out with Fred to the lawns.

"So, where are we going?" You ask, eating a few chips.

"Well I was thinking we could sit under that tree over there," He points to a tree near the lake, "If that's alright, we can sit somewhere else if you want to..."

"Under the tree is fine with me. It's so nice out here, huh?" You ask and Fred nods and sits under the tree. You sit next to him and take a bite of your sandwich.

So, how has your first day been so far?" He eats some chips and drinks some pumpkin juice.

"It's been fun, interesting for sure." You say while picturing what happened in Charms earlier that day, and the chase. You both talk for awhile about nothing, but then there's an awkward silence. Neither of you know what to say.

Fred breaks the silence, "I brought some Chocoballs, want one?"

"As long as they aren't going to make my tongue grow three times its size." You giggle.

"Have I ever done such a thing?" He says sincerely.

"Well, from what I hear you have." You eat another chip.

He laughs, "Well, that won't happen. These are full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, they're good, try one."

You cautiously take a bite out of one, "Mmm, these are good. Thanks."

"I told you," he grins, "So tell me about yourself."

You take a sip of your pumpkin juice, "Well I'm 16 and I moved here from America. My parents heard about Hogwarts and found that it was better than my old school and had better job opportunities. Ryan is practically my twin; we're only fifteen months apart and we're really, really close. I have an older brother too, Marcus. He lives in the Philippines with his wife Ayanna. Um, I'm a pure-blood, but really don't care about the pure-blood, half-blood thing. Hmm," you pause, thinking of more to say, "At my muggle school I was always on the soccer team, it's my favorite sport. I live, breathe, play, eat, and dream soccer. At my wizarding school we had a small Quidditch team. We were _so _bad, but we didn't care, we just wanted to have fun. We practiced every moment we could, it was so much fun." You gaze off, remembering the days after school, just playing out on the cruddy field.

"What about you?" you toss another Chocoball into your mouth.

"Well, I'm a pure-blood. My family definitely not rich but we're not _completely _poor. My dad and brother Bill both work for the Ministry of Magic. And I have a brother named Charlie; he lives in Romania and works with dragons. George and me are hoping that after we leave here we will buy a place for our own joke shop. We love playing pranks on people, and helping people pull pranks."

You nod and you both sit, staring at the shimmering lake, eating Chocoballs.

Fred breaks the silence, "So, do you have a boyfriend back in your town?"

"No," you swallow uncomfortably, "I did, but things didn't work out and I don't really like long-distance relationships, you know? How about you? Who are you seeing?"

"Well, umm actually I wa-" Fred is abruptly cut off.


End file.
